Familia y casa
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras la derrota de Satanás Dracula y Alucard se encuentran en una extraña sala con un antiguo conocido. ¿por que están aquí y que relación tiene con su familia?


Trevor Belmont miro sorprendido a su alrededor, preguntándose quién los había enviado a esa sala mientras levantaba su espada. Vio a su padre a su lado convocando la Espada de Vacío, preparándose para una posible lucha.

_"No te preocupes"_susurro una voz cuyos pasos se acercaban en su dirección. Gabriel aferro su espada aún más al ver a un viejo conocido allí. Entendiendo lo que quería decir, se paro.

_"Estas muerto"_

_"El Creador me dio poder sobre el ciclo de vida de la naturaleza. Si realmente me hubieses matado habrías dejado al mundo sin cosechas, sin bebes, sin nueva vida. Solo seria un lugar donde todos agonizasen sin futuro"_Pan explico_"Agreus quiere tener una revancha contigo más tarde, por cierto"_

_"¿Por que estamos aquí?"_pregunto con rabia, aunque su espada ya no se veía. Alucard metió su hoja en la vaina, aunque mantuvo la mano cerca.

_"Hay cosas que no entendéis aún, pero que intentare explicarte lo máximo posible"_les dijo_"Vosotros ya conocéis los viejos mitos a lo largo del mundo"_

_"Se que Dios existe y que es el único Dios verdadero, así que ve al grano"_susurro Dracula amenazante_._

_"No existe castigo por el paganismo"_declaro mientras caminaban por un pasillo iluminado por antorchas. Los dos parecían escépticos acerca de la afirmación, así que continuo_"Cada uno de los Viejos Dioses somos un aspecto independiente del Dios Creador o Caos como los griegos lo llamaron. Los cristianos nos llamasteis ángeles y las sociedades más primitivas nos conocen como espíritus pero somos unos y los mismos. Por tanto, cada deidad pagana con adoradores es equivalente a vuestra iglesia, ya que reza a un pedazo de Dios"_

Pan maldijo entre dientes su falta de cámara de fotos. Las caras de esos dos eran sin precio. Entonces recordó que no aparecían en las fotos. Una gran oportunidad perdida para siempre.

_"Pero la Biblia..."_indico Alucard intentando meterse en la conversación.

_"No se parece en nada a su versión original. Créeme, ha sido muy reescrita por los sacerdotes a lo largo del tiempo. De hecho, una de las pocas partes exactas es la de los hijos de Dios y las hijas de los hombres y viceversa"_

_"¿Los nephilim?"_pregunto Gabriel confuso_"Dios no permitiría su existencia"_

_"Luchaste contra dos de ellos esta noche. Y los Fundadores de la Hermandad también pertenecían a esa raza particular"_afirmo sin dudas_"Incluso tú eres uno"_

Ambos vampiros abrieron la boca asombrados. Alucard ante el golpe contra sus creencias. Su padre, en cambio, tenia otras razones.

_"Así que uno de mis padres biológicos es un Dios Antiguo"_dijo con perplejidad cuando por fin logro sacarse del shock. Pensó brevemente en sus aventuras anteriores_"Eso explica mucho, aunque no porque me abandonaron"_

Pan le dio una mirada triste mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro. Por primera vez en un milenio permitió a otro que no sea familia o enemigo tocarle y se sintió mejor.

_"Tu padre nunca supo de ti. Tu madre fue forzada a dejarte por los Destinos. Créeme, la conozco muy bien y se que ella ha tenido tanto decepción como orgullo por ti"_miro la furia en los ojos del hombre_"Ella no pudo salir de aquí en más de un milenio. Por romper su juramento de no tener hijos ella físicamente fue incapaz de hacer nada por ti excepto verte"_

Eso lo calmo hasta cierto punto. Su madre lo quería. Trevor tenia una abuela. Si solo Maria hubiese llegado a conocer a su suegra...

_"Hades puede conseguirte un permiso para visitarla en el Paraíso, aunque eso no es lo que quería contarte. Antes de reunirte con tu madre debes saber la verdad y, para comprender tu vida y tu destino, tenemos que volver a una época antigua, una escala de tiempo inconcebible para la mayor parte de la humanidad de tu tiempo pero no tanto para la moderna"_

_"Al principio solo existía Caos. Él/Ella no recuerda como nació o si había algo antes..."_

_"¿No se supone que es masculino?"_pregunto Alucard, tratando de dar sentido a las revelaciones anteriores.

_"Esta más allá de una definición banal de especie, genero, edad y otras características. Pues bien, Caos comenzó a probar sus poderes y creo el propio universo. Sin embargo, se sentía solo/a en su creación, por lo que dividió partes de si mismo/a en los dominios creados, quedándose la mayor parte de su poder. Miles de estos primordiales se extendieron por el Universo, teniendo titanes y dioses entre si, pero hubo uno que ninguno de ellos apreciaba. Satanás"_

_"Satanas guardaba las peores características del Caos y de sus otros hijos y hijas. Esto es debido al hecho de que Dios no es perfecto y la humanidad es una prueba de ello"_

_"Hizo al hombre a su imagen y semejanza"_recito Dracula con algo de sorpresa en su voz.

_"Exacto. Todos somos de diferente forma pero internamente tenemos los mismos fallos. El de Lucifer particularmente era su orgullo sin limites y su creencia de que era invencible"_

_"Entonces si que esta muerto"_afirmo su hijo con esperanza.

_"Si"_confirmo_"Pero, dada la imposibilidad de morir de nuestra especie, es mucho más probable que su esencia maligna se haya esparcido por todo el universo o que Caos la absorbiese de nuevo en su interior. Demasiado ego para una sola persona, si me preguntas al respecto"_

_"Continuando con los hechos, Satanas no aprecio que sus hermanos o su padre creasen otros seres mientras que él solo podía corromper criaturas ya hechas. Cuando Caos creo las almas y las concedió a las creaciones de sus hijos, como los humanos, decidió que ya era suficiente. Provoco el gran diluvio al corromper y torturar a su hermana Leviatan, tratando de usarla para limpiar los mundos de toda vida comenzando por la Tierra. Por suerte logramos meter a suficiente población en Arcas, incluidos algunos de nuestros descendientes"_

_"Como comprenderéis, Él/Ella se cabreo lo suficiente como para encerrarlo lejos"_

_"Podría haber hecho algo más"_

_"Tiene demasiado poder para manifestarse físicamente en su creación, ya que podría destruirla involuntariamente si lo hiciese. También creía sinceramente que su hijo merecía una segunda oportunidad y, en el caso de la ahora resucitada Leviatan, su propia mente estaba anclada a la vida de Lucifer. Pero nos estamos desviando del rumbo, Alucard, así que continuare"_

_"Unos siglos antes de vuestro nacimiento Hades, Ares y Zeus decidieron volver a tener niños"_

_"Los Señores de las Sombras"_

_"Si. No tuvieron en cuenta la corrupción existente en sus cuerpos cuando fueron ascendidos a su mismo nivel. Eso se junto con sus poderes heredados y creo a los Señores. Juntos destruyeron Agartha, la última ciudad de la humanidad pre-diluviana. Y entonces entro tu madre"_

Ambos vampiros se interesaron por esto. Ahora sabrían de sus padres y abuelos.

_"Ella era una diosa de la naturaleza y de la noche que prometió al Caos que jamas tendría hijos. Pero toda promesa se acaba incumpliendo y ella se enamoro de un mortal, con quién te tuvo"_

_"Intento mantenerte en secreto pero hay pocas cosas que pueden ocultarsenos. Los Destinos, los creadores de ese particular espejo, hicieron una predicción acerca de tu futura victoria sobre Lucifer y lograron convencer a Dios de que era irredimible"_

_"Tú ya conoces tu vida desde entonces. Luchando contra los descendientes más moralmente negros de nosotros y impidiendo que los corrompidos por Satan hiciesen de las suyas. Entonces el hijo de Hades te hizo matar a tu mujer y tu aventura comenzó"_

No necesito explicación acerca de eso. Si el hijo de Hades era Zobek entonces Carmilla era la de Zeus y Cornell era el de Ares. Y, aunque sabia todo lo que venia, aún tenia una pregunta.

_"¿Y el Olvidado?"_

_"Se llamaba Tartarus. Y tú eres ahora el Olvidado"_

_"¿Que?"_cuestiono sorprendido.

_"Al reclamar su poder conseguiste el dominio que le pertenecía, el Plano Elemental de la Oscuridad y los monstruos. Solo quedaba un jirón de su mente en tu cuerpo, que ya enfrentaste para recuperar tus alas"_

Fue en ese momento cuando llegaron a una puerta de madera de aspecto típico, aunque notaban que no era lo que parecía. Había un poder antiguo procedente de la misma que solo se hizo mayor cuando las atravesaron.

Se encontraron en el anfiteatro más grande que jamas habían visto. Había miles de personas mirándolos.

No, se dijo mientras miraba con más detalle. No eran personas. Agreus estaba allí. Los tres Señores de las Sombras en sus formas de combate estaban allí. Medusa, Euryale y Esteno estaban allí. Había personas hechas de roca y agua, hielo y fuego, rayo y plantas. Eran dioses...ángeles...¿había alguna diferencia?

A pesar de la variedad se fijo mayormente en dos que lo miraban desde un balcón. Uno de ellos era una mujer de pelo marrón similar al suyo y con la piel increíblemente pálida y brillante, casi como si la hubiesen esculpido de un pedazo de la Luna. Pensándolo bien, posiblemente era la luna. Y su madre, ya que coincidía con la descripción hecha por Pan. Ella salto y los abrazo mientras lloraba, confirmandolo.

El otro...la otra...era...extraño. No parecía ser capaz de centrarse en un solo genero y cambiaba de elemento con cada parpadeo. Pensando un poco, dedujeron que era Caos. O Dios. O Mahoma. Era doloroso incluso intentar pensar en un solo aspecto o nombre.

_"Bienvenidos a casa, nieto y bisnieto"_clamo Caos en una voz que parecía un coro de millones_"Dioses de los Monstruos y de la Eternidad, nacidos para dominar sobre los cazadores de la humanidad y mantener sus existencias"_

Los diferentes dioses aplaudieron y, al ver detrás del Caos a Maria, ambos vampiros lloraron.

Estaban en casa. Tenían familia. Estaban en casa.


End file.
